


A Two Martini Deal

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-01
Updated: 2005-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilah has a proposal for Spike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Two Martini Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paratti](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=paratti).



Lilah adjusted the lavender scarf on her neck. She poured two martinis - a luxury for the dead. One that Wolfram and Hart only gave their best employees. One hundred more points and she'd have a corporate expense account from hell. She glanced at the clock.

A screaming figure on fire appeared in the room, growling with his face in vampire form.

"You're just on time," Lilah said. The vampire snarled at her, but after being killed by Cordelia and finished off by Angelus, William the Bloody didn't cause her to shiver in her Pradas.

"Where am I?" Spike demanded.

Lilah handed Spike his martini. "A Wolfram & Hart holding cell." Spike seemed to be a bit more of a wildcard than the Senior Partners had said, everything dependent on his hatred of Angel. "Technically, an amulet."

Spike sniffed the drink and then tossed it back. "So why am I here and not receiving my 70 virgins for saving the world?"

"The Senior Partners have red tagged you as someone helpful in their long-term plans." Lilah swirled her drink and held her posture, despite Spike trying to see through the scarf. "We need you to keep Angel in line."

"Now that's something I can do."


End file.
